


Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler, et voler c'est un art

by Kalincka



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: (non), Arno ne comprend rien, Charles est si fatigué, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Vague, anniversaire, bientôt je ferai un os sur les animaux de compagnie du squad unity tiens, bref, comme d'habitude, est-ce que quelqu'un est encore surpris que j'écrive sur ces deux-là, et j'ai donné un nom à la CHÈVRE de sade, et vous remarquerez que la date est parfaitement respectée!!, imaginez napoléon avec un AIGLE, je divague, je les adore, je suis trop fière, on dirait moi, on la voit apparaître dans une cinématique mais je l'aime ok, oui j'ai enfin utilisé mon propre prompt, regardez-moi ces tags, sachant qu'Arno veut dire "Aigle" en germanique, si fatigué
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Je ne garderai pas cette chose chez moi !— Mais je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour le trouver, et il vous aime bien !— Il en est hors de question ! À moins qu’il ne finisse en charcuterie, je ne laisserai pas un foutu cochon rester dans mon cabinet ! »





	Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler, et voler c'est un art

**Author's Note:**

> Oups, j'ai encore dérapé. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Il faisait froid, à cette période de l’année. La Seine était à moitié gelée et la neige recouvrait les rues. Pas vraiment le temps idéal pour marcher en guenilles, mais quand on vivait dans la rue…

— Hé, toi !

Vidocq tourna la tête en passant à côté d’une ruelle, juste à temps. Sous le manteau, un mendiant l’observait avec des yeux étincelants, assis par terre, recourbé sur lui-même comme s’il était prêt à se faire avaler par le sol. Guilleret, le voleur s’avança, un rictus suspendu aux lèvres, et il hocha respectueusement de la tête :

— Citoyen, salua-t-il d’un ton joyeux.

— Arrête les simagrées, aboya le mendiant. T’as l’argent ?

L’intéressé baissa le rebord d’un chapeau imaginaire en gage de respect ; de l’autre main, il balança sèchement une bourse en cuir, déclarant d’un ton subitement froid :

— Tout droit du coffre de la police.

L’homme saisit la bourse au vol, d’une main, avec une agilité étonnante pour une telle position rabougrie. Un claquement de langue lui échappa :

— Pas mal. Tu te serais évité bien des vols si t’avais empoché la marchandise directement, se moqua-t-il cependant.

— Mon rayon, c’est l’argent et la prison, pas la bouffe. Sinon, je ferais pas tout ça, rétorqua Vidocq d’une voix faussement réjouie.

Puis, il ajouta du même ton :

— Balance.

L’autre souffla, ennuyé de ne pas avoir eu de réponse à sa question. Puis, des pans de son manteau rabattus autour de son torse, il en sortit un sac, d’où provinrent des glapissements effrayés sitôt placé au contact de l’air extérieur. Il se déformait au gré des couinements, quelque chose se débattant à l’intérieur.

— Il gueule comme un goret, plaisanta grassement son fournisseur.

Vidocq ignora la remarque, s’emparant du sac avec précaution. Il caressa ce qu’il supposa être la tête à travers la toile de jute, et les cris cessèrent aussitôt. Un ricanement ponctua son action :

— On dirait qu’il t’aime bien. C’est pour quel repas ?

— Oh, il n’est pas à manger, répondit-il en relevant narquoisement le regard.

— … Si j’avais su, je l’aurais bouffé, regretta le mendiant avec dépit.

Il fit comme s’il n’avait rien entendu, tournant les talons sans tarder. Le froid se faisait mordant et le sac de plus en plus pesant ; il n’avait plus qu’à revenir au cabinet, maintenant. Étant recherché, cela n’allait pas s’avérer très difficile. D’un coup d’œil en arrière, il vit que le clochard rapiécé avait disparu. Il esquissa un rictus.

Quand il se rendrait compte qu’il lui avait passé de la fausse monnaie, lui serait déjà loin.

Puis, il reporta son attention sur le sac, tout en marchant. Un gargouillement sonore retourna son estomac, et il grimaça en réalisant que pour une fois, la ration se trouvait dans ses bras sans qu’il ne puisse s’en servir. Son regard accrocha alors un étal de pain – sûrement congelé à cause du froid, mais du pain quand même – ainsi qu’une patrouille de gendarmes non loin, emmitouflés sous leur képi. Il jaugea l’étal, puis la patrouille, puis l’étal, puis la patrouille encore, avant de hocher la tête.

Quitte à revenir au cabinet, autant le faire de façon remarquée.

 

* * *

 

— Fallait que tu fasses quelque chose _aujourd’hui_ , hein, crétin ?

La rencontre avec le sol fut certes, légèrement brutale, mais il en avait l’habitude ; en revanche, Vidocq fit attention à ne pas écraser le sac caché contre son torse, qui couina brièvement sous l’impact. Précipitamment, il s’assit derrière les barreaux, bras en croix pour cacher son butin, tandis que le ministre tonnait, plus bavard que d’habitude.

— J’aurais dû redescendre à Poitiers, grommela-t-il d’une voix lasse. Je hais l'hiver, avec cet _imbécile_ d'encapuchonné qui passe chaque jour, et puis-

Un glapissement retentit tout d’un coup, coupant court à la phrase. Lapparent se figea net, l’air interdit.

— C’était quoi, ça ? demanda-t-il avec suspicion.

— Quoi ? s’étonna Vidocq en écarquillant les yeux. J’ai rien entendu.

Il reçut un regard assassin, et ne sut pas immédiatement s’il signifiait que l’on voulait le balancer du haut du Palais de Justice ou du toit de Notre-Dame.

Dans le doute, il esquissa un sourire innocent.

Le ministre laissa immédiatement tomber la chaise qu’il avait tirée pour revenir auprès de la cellule qu’il venait de verrouiller, l’orage grondant dans sa voix :

— C’était. Quoi ?

— Moi, concéda le vagabond d’un air totalement sérieux. Je me suis fait mal. En tombant.

Cette fois-ci, il comprit qu’on voulait bel et bien le jeter depuis le Palais de Justice – pas de Notre-Dame, parce que le ministre était encore croyant. Et la cathédrale était un peu plus loin à pied. Il sourit un peu plus, serrant le paquet contre lui pour l’abriter des regards.

Lapparent serra le poing droit.

Définitivement le Palais de Justice.

— Vidocq.

— Oui ?

— Je pourrais t’éviscérer sur place et personne viendrait me réclamer des comptes.

— Ça tâcherait la cellule, fit-il remarquer d’un ton véritablement peiné.

— Qu’est-ce. Qu’il. Y a. Dans tes bras ?

Ironie du sort, son butin s’agitait si fort qu’il ne put l’empêcher de lui échapper des mains ; en un instant, il lui fuyait des bras et sortit des pans des guenilles qui lui servaient de veste.

Une petite tête rose jaillit d’entre ses vêtements déchirés, encadrée par des oreilles tombantes et ponctuée par un groin frémissant. De petits yeux noirs brillèrent à la vue du monde extérieur, eux qui avaient été trop longtemps enfermés à l’intérieur d’un sac en toile de jute. Vif comme une ombre, Vidocq empêcha le reste du corps de suivre, mais il se retrouva néanmoins bloqué, assis en tailleurs sur le sol de la prison, la tête d’un petit cochon coincée sous le menton et en équilibre précaire.

Il songea que si Lapparent avait eu une épée en main, celle-ci serait tombée au sol dans un bruit fracassant. Bouche bée, le ministre le scruta d’un air interdit :

— C’est une plaisanterie ?!

— Il s’appelle Verdun, répondit joyeusement le prisonnier avec un visage d’ange.

Comme pour approuver sa déclaration, Verdun couina et gigota en tentant de lui lécher la joue – ce qu’il réussit à éviter avec brio. Il eut l’impression que le commissaire venait d’être frappé par la foudre : abasourdi, son regard allait et venait de sa face à celle du cochon frémissant. Sans cesser de sourire, le voleur annonça :

— Joyeux anniversaire !

— Où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ?! s’exclama l’autre d’une voix ébahie.

— Ne dites pas merci, ça l’aurait vexé, rétorqua Vidocq en grattant l’animal entre les oreilles.

Ce dernier émit un bruit de satisfaction et cessa de se débattre, tandis que Lapparent semblait toujours figé dans le temps :

— Où t’as eu cette- _cette chose ?_

— Il a un _nom_ , insista-t-il avant de concéder : je l’ai obtenu.

— Comment ?!

— Avec talent ?

Il resserra un peu plus le petit corps contre son torse, laissant néanmoins son sourire s’affaisser :

— Il vous plaît, au moins. Ce serait dommage qu’il quitte sa nouvelle maison.

— Je ne garderai pas cette _chose_ chez moi !

L’homme se braqua, à la fois choqué et offusqué par la proposition, et Verdun pencha la tête sur le côté, interloqué par cette grande masse devant les barreaux qui les plongeait dans l’ombre par sa seule présence.

— Mais je me suis donné beaucoup de mal pour le trouver, et il vous aime bien, plaida le vagabond d’un ton sincèrement affligé.

— Il en est hors de question ! À moins qu’il ne finisse en charcuterie, je ne laisserai pas un foutu cochon rester dans _mon_ cabinet !

— Il y en a déjà un, grommela Vidocq sans réfléchir.

Quand il croisa le regard assassin, une sueur froide lui rappela qu’il jouait toujours avec le feu. Il sourit à nouveau, tout en essayant de maîtriser l’animal, et une voix chargée de menaces s’éleva dans la prison :

— Tu as dit qu’il s’appelait comment ?

— Verdun.

À la mention de son nom, le petit cochon releva la tête, intrigué. Quelques secondes passèrent, et Lapparent répéta d’un ton concentré, visiblement dérangé par quelque chose.

— … Verdun.

Tic-tac, tic-tac : on n’entendit plus que les sons de la pendule de la pièce pendant quelques instants. Les mots n’avaient jamais été aussi désabusés qu'en comprenant la plaisanterie.

— Cochon de Verdun.

— Je vous avais dit qu’il vous correspondait bien, répondit Vidocq avec un engouement crispé.

Le ministre eut l’air si las qu’il eut presque pitié. Cependant, il revint à la charge, plaidant sa cause d’un ton quasi blessé :

— Je l’aime beaucoup. Je l’ai déjà adopté.

Il se crispa lorsqu’une ombre passa sur le visage du gardien et il comprit que ce n’était pas forcément la chose à dire. La présence d’une veine battante sur son front le lui confirma.

Tout se passait comme prévu, évidemment.

— Il est. _Hors de question_. Que je le garde ici.

— Vous avez peur qu’on vous confonde avec lui ? plaisanta-t-il avec un rictus.

— Ferme-la et passe-moi cette bête, gronda Lapparent d’une voix sensiblement agacée.

Pour appuyer ses propos, il posa une main autoritaire sur l’un des barreaux de la cellule, comme s’il lui suffisait de tirer pour arracher toute la prison. Si Verdun se recroquevilla contre Vidocq, ce dernier roula des yeux.

— Bien sûr, il vous faut juste apprendre à le connaître un peu mieux, et ça débloquera des choses…

— Donne-moi ce cochon.

— Et sachant que le relationnel n’est pas _forcément_ le point fort de la police…

— Vidocq.

— Mais j’ai bon espoir, quand même, que ça vous donnera un peu de compagnie pendant quelques ann-

— Ah, évidemment, parce que j’ai besoin de _compagnie_ quand _tu_ agis comme un parasite dans _ma_ prison, railla le ministre en le foudroyant des yeux. Donne-le-moi.

— Mais c’est votre anniversaire ! s’offusqua faussement le vagabond. Sans me vanter, c’est un très beau cadeau.

— Ne me force pas à rentrer dans cette cellule, l’avertit de nouveau le commissaire.

— J’vais me gêner, rétorqua-t-il avec un rictus.

Il se prépara à l’assaut imminent, qui ne vint jamais : à la place, une étincelle calculatrice s’alluma dans les yeux de Lapparent, et ce dernier esquissa un rictus narquois.

Oh.

Ça, c’était imprévu.

Et certainement pas bon _du tout_.

Verdun gigota nerveusement dans ses bras.

— Très bien, déclara son gardien d’un ton sournois. Garde-le, si tu veux. Il va partager les rations avec toi.

Et sur ce, il se détourna d’un pas lourd, un air satisfait peint sur ses traits, et tira sa chaise pour effectuer sa sieste habituelle. Après, ce serait la sieste du midi, et ensuite, la sieste de digestion, puis la sieste de l’après-midi, et encore la sieste du soir…

Ses pensées amères furent coupées par le couinement de Verdun, que Vidocq laissa échapper avec un grommellement. Il l’observa gambader gauchement dans sa cellule, reniflant ici et là les barreaux, et il songea qu’il n’avait pas pensé à la partie « cohabitation » de son présent.

Du coin de l’œil, il aperçut Lapparent se fendre d’un sourire moqueur.

 

*

 

Le soir, quand le gardien lui balança le quignon de pain rassis qui lui servait de repas, Vidocq l’attrapa au vol d’une main experte. Puis, sans aucun regret, il donna le pain entier au cochon, tout en ne lâchant pas le ministre des yeux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? demanda Lapparent en desserrant à peine les dents. C’est ta seule ration.

— Je sais, répondit-il joyeusement.

Un soupir agacé retentit dans la prison, et le vagabond laissa un rictus poindre sur ses lèvres tandis qu’il observait Verdun dévorer son seul repas du soir. Par là-même, il ignora les grognements de son estomac pour se centrer sur ceux du cochon.

— Imbécile, maugréa le ministre en refermant les yeux sur sa chaise.

Vidocq haussa les épaules, laissant son regard se perdre dans le vide, loin, vers le ciel noir qu’il voyait à travers la petite lucarne de sa cellule.

S’il devait jouer au jeu de l’entêtement, alors ils seraient deux.

 

*

 

Cela faisait une journée entière qu’il n’avait pas mangé. Exactement vingt-quatre heures, minute par minute, avec ces satanés tic-tac qui résonnaient depuis l’horloge du cabinet, que Verdun trottinait dans sa cellule sans que le ministre ne daigne lui ouvrir. Vidocq devait bien admettre que la tête lui tournait, désormais – ce n’était pas tant le manque de nourriture, le problème, mais le manque d’occupation. La faim n’était pas nouvelle : l’ennui, en revanche, l’assommait de plus en plus. C’était pour ça, qu’il s’évadait sans cesse. Pour tromper la routine, après avoir profité d’un peu de pain. Facile de brouiller son corps, plus dur de s’occuper l’esprit. Et présentement, il lui était impossible de s’échapper sans devoir se traîner non pas un, mais deux cochons sur les bras.

La plaisanterie le fit sourire, à défaut de le nourrir.

Il leva la main juste à temps pour recevoir la miche qu’on lui jeta depuis le bureau, sans même jeter un coup d’œil à son lanceur. Vidocq nota silencieusement que le pain semblait plus lourd ; en le portant presque à sa bouche, il constata alors que sa ration avait été doublée – une demi-baguette ou presque. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil blasé vers le gardien, mais ce dernier lui tournait résolument le dos et sa tête s’était déjà renversée en arrière pour la sieste.

Avec un pincement au cœur comme à l’estomac, le vagabond éloigna la ration de ses lèvres. D’un ton assez fort pour être entendu, il parla joyeusement :

— Bon appétit, Verdun.

Et impitoyablement, il donna la part entière au petit cochon dans sa cellule. Ce dernier se rua sur la nourriture avec un grouinement heureux, et ce fut le signal d’alarme.

Lapparent bougea. Un tout petit peu, juste assez pour lui confirmer ce qu’il savait déjà.

— Tu es encore plus bête que tu n’en as l’air, grommela ce dernier sans daigner se retourner.

— Il dévore, se réjouit le voleur en ignorant royalement l’insulte.

Il se mit à sourire malgré le cri intérieur de sa fierté. Le gardien ne pouvait pas le voir, mais ce dernier percevrait clairement au ton de sa voix sa joie face à son acte qu’on aurait pu qualifier de stupide ou terriblement insensé : il s’agissait là d’un affront à peine dissimulé, et cela lui suffisait largement.

Surtout quand il était, paradoxalement, plus à l’abri dans sa cellule qu’en dehors.

 

* * *

 

Le lendemain, Vidocq ne se réveilla pas. Lui qui d’ordinaire ne _pouvait pas_ dormir la nuit – au grand dam de son gardien – resta les yeux fermés, la joue enfoncée dans un barreau alors que ce maudit cochon couinait sous la faim dans la même cellule. Le voleur ne bougeait pas ; sa respiration était quasi-inexistante, et on ne voyait presque pas son torse se soulever, ou alors il le faisait au bout d’un temps trop long.

Lapparent grogna, autant irrité par les bruits de l'animal que l’inactivité de son prisonnier. Vidocq préparait quelque chose, il en était certain. Jamais il n’avait été aussi silencieux. Ce n’était sûrement pas à cause de la faim, parce que l’imbécile la supportait assez pour survivre avec la ration pitoyable qu’il était sommé de distribuer.

Sauf qu’il ne l’avait _pas_ mangée.

Il avait tout donné à cet idiot de goret bruyant aux oreilles roses, qui tournait en boucle dans la cellule sans même comprendre que celui qui le nourrissait n’en était plus à même.

Le ministre renversa la tête sur sa chaise en laissant échapper un soupir fatigué.

Dieu, qu’il attendait avec impatience le jour où la vie le laisserait _tranquille_.

Ce jour n’était pas aujourd’hui, manifestement, puisqu’il releva la tête immédiatement suite à un nouveau couinement du cochon.

— Tais-toi, grogna-t-il dans le vide. Il peut pas te nourrir, de toute façon.

À contrecœur, il entrouvrit un œil, pour voir que la bestiole s’était tue, désormais. Elle s’était arrêtée de tourner en rond, le groin dépassant d’entre les barreaux en penchant la tête, et le fixait de ses petits yeux noirs en agitant ses oreilles roses de temps à autre.

Dire que _Vidocq_ avait mis de l’argent là-dedans.

Quoique. Il ne devait même pas l’avoir payé.

À nouveau, l’animal – _Verdun_ , songea-t-il intérieurement, il lui avait donné un _nom_  ; Verdun, donc, émit un bruit misérable tout en trépignant sur place. Quand il comprit ce qu’il voulait, Lapparent fut tenté de rire, par pitié, autant pour l’animal que pour lui-même. Il se mettait à parler aux cochons, maintenant.

— Et je vais rien te donner non plus, maugréa-t-il en rabattant le bord de son tricorne pour ne plus le voir.

Étrangement, il n’entendit plus au bruit après ça. Seul le tic-tac, tic-tac énervant de l’horloge du cabinet rompait le silence, et après plusieurs minutes où il n’arriva même pas à somnoler, le ministre se redressa subitement. Il jeta un coup d’œil assassin vers la pendule, agacé par ce rythme insupportable du temps qu’il s’imaginait responsable de son incapacité à dormir.

Puis, par la force des choses, il reporta irrémédiablement son attention sur la cellule de droite.

Vidocq dormait toujours. Par Dieu, on aurait dit qu’ils venaient d’échanger leurs rôles, et Charles n’aimait absolument pas l’idée. Irrité, il s’accouda sur son bureau en incendiant du regard la cellule comme si cela pouvait être d’une quelconque utilité.

— Vidocq, cracha-t-il d’un ton froid.

Aucune réponse. Le gardien soupira avec colère, l’esprit en ébullition face à ce calme inhabituel de la part du vagabond. Il pensa à se lever avant d’aussitôt renoncer – bouger pour les caprices d'un prisonnier, et puis quoi encore ?

— Imbécile, grommela-t-il. Debout !

Silence. À ce rythme-là, la France avait le temps de se trouver un dictateur des siècles après la Révolution. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait se résoudre à tout ignorer ; ses yeux étaient sans cesse attirés par la masse somnolente derrière les barreaux qui ne lui répondait pas, et Lapparent s’en retrouva encore plus énervé.

Il saisit un des nombreux livres qui prenaient la poussière sur son bureau, et visa entre les barreaux. Ce dernier manqua la tête du prisonnier qu’il aurait voulu toucher, mais percuta sa jambe gauche avec un froissement de papier, pour finir par s’écraser mollement au sol. L’animal dans la cellule couina de peur sous la surprise de l’attaque, mais Vidocq dormait toujours, complètement insensible.

Après tout, qu’est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Qu’il se taise, c’était ce dont Charles avait rêvé pendant longtemps. Le seul problème qui lui incombait était cet animal, là, qui le scrutait de ses yeux porcins comme s’il le suppliait de réveiller son propriétaire, avec ses oreilles tombantes comme celles d’un chien battu – bah tiens ! Il s’en fichait, de toute manière ; et il était quasi-sûr que tout ça n’était qu’une ruse pour que le voleur s’enfuît à la moindre inattention de sa part.

Verdun lécha la main de Vidocq, ayant visiblement compris que le ministre ne lui viendrait pas en aide. Ce dernier l’observa faire sans un mot, surpris par une telle preuve d’intelligence de la part d’un petit cochon ; et puis, au bout de secondes interminables, Vidocq tressaillit.

Lapparent ne se rendit même pas compte qu’il avait nerveusement tapé la mesure sur son bureau jusqu'à présent.

L'imbécile pouvait se prendre un livre sans se réveiller, mais ouvrait les yeux dès qu'un stupide animal le harcelait ? _Pathétique_.

Et horriblement irritable.

La voix qui lui parvint depuis la cellule était aussi rauque que les graviers de la Seine :

— Salut, toi… souffla le prisonnier en le gratifiant d’une pichenette sur le crâne.

Vidocq s’étira longuement sans daigner se lever, faisant craquer bruyamment tous ses os – presque visibles sous la peau de ses bras, à certains endroits – en bâillant la bouche ouverte. Le bruit résonna au sein du cabinet silencieux et sembla lui mettre la puce à l’oreille, puisqu’il jeta subitement un coup d’œil circulaire à la prison. Quand il tomba sur le ministre, ce dernier le fusilla du regard.

— Citoyen, salua le vagabond en ôtant un chapeau imaginaire.

Ses mains tremblaient.

Puis, après un moment de tension où Lapparent se contenta de lui décocher œillade noire sur œillade noire, le prisonnier remarqua le livre dans sa cellule, qui gisait à l’envers, sur ses pages froissées, et finit par s’en saisir d’un air interloqué. Vidocq le retourna, lissant le papier, pour finir par hausser un sourcil curieux et drôlement déconcerté vers le ministre.

— C’était pas là avant, ça, constata-t-il platement.

— Brillante déduction, se moqua immédiatement le gardien. Maintenant tais-toi.

Puis, il s’empara de la demi-baguette de pain qu’il avait mise de côté pour la lui balancer avec autant de délicatesse que le livre un peu plus tôt :

— Et mange.

Cette fois-ci, le projectile aurait atteint la tête de sa cible, si cette dernière n’avait pas porté une main à sa hauteur pour l’attraper d’un geste habitué. Vidocq fut presque emporté par l’élan, affaibli par l’absence de nourriture, mais resta assis sans s’étaler au sol – sa dignité l’en remerciait, sans doute.

— Le ministère a augmenté les rations, grommela-t-il soudainement. T’auras la même ce soir.

Il y eut un silence. Puis, enfin, il vit la vermine fendre le pain en deux et accepter de mordre dans l’une des parts, donnant l’autre au petit cochon sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. L’animal se jeta sur la nourriture, mais l’autre se contenta d’une bouchée avant de se remettre à déblatérer avec l’ombre de ce rictus mesquin – _Seigneur_ , songea-t-il, il n’était jamais à court de salive ?!

— Mais le ministère, c’est vo-

— Ce sont les ordres, coupa-t-il précipitamment d’une voix autoritaire.

Puis, Charles s’empara du trousseau de clés à sa ceinture d’un air décidé :

— Et j’en peux plus de cette saleté d’animal chez moi.

Instinctivement, le voleur se précipita sur Verdun pour le serrer contre lui avec autant de détermination. La bestiole sembla être contrariée uniquement à cause du fait qu’elle ne pouvait plus se goinfrer de sa ration de pain.

— Vous pouvez pas le jeter dehors ! protesta-t-il violemment.

— Bah tiens. Regarde-moi faire, ironisa-t-il en daignant repousser sa chaise pour se lever.

Il se baissa juste à temps pour éviter le livre qui vola à travers la pièce, lancé avec une étonnante agilité vers sa tête, et qui aurait pu l’assommer un bon coup, nota-t-il en le voyant se fracasser contre une armoire avec cacophonie.

— J’ai mis trop de temps à me le procurer, insista Vidocq d’un air insurgé. Je refuse !

— Tu n’es pas en position d’exiger quoi que ce soit ! rétorqua-t-il avec autant de détermination.

— Il reviendra, si vous le lâchez dehors.

— J’aimerais bien voir ça.

 

* * *

 

La bestiole était revenue.

Et Charles était incroyablement _las_.

Quand il avait expédié l’animal dehors, il avait fermé violemment la porte du cabinet, quitte à se couper du monde extérieur, pour l’empêcher de revenir. Et il avait totalement ignoré le regard assassin que Vidocq lui avait décoché derrière les barreaux après ça. Il avait fermé les yeux, et hop ! Plus de soucis, désormais.

Sauf que non.

Le soir-même, lorsqu’il avait rouvert la porte du cabinet pour porter son courrier, la saleté d’animal avait déboulé entre ses jambes et s’était précipité vers la cellule de son prisonnier le plus insupportable, tout en lâchant ces couinements aigus. Le plus intolérable avait été le « HA ! » de triomphe que Vidocq avait lâché par réflexe en levant les bras en l’air, comme si on lui avait annoncé que peu importe le larcin commis, il ne mettrait plus jamais les pieds dans une galère de sa vie.

Lui, trop ébahi et fatigué pour courir après le petit cochon, avait été pris d’une immense envie de les enfermer tous les deux au sein du cabinet et d’y mettre le feu, mais il avait laissé tomber l’idée : trop d’énergie pour deux insupportables parasites. À la place, il s’était promis d’attendre le lendemain pour expédier la charcuterie hors de ses murs, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que cette tâche était vaine, comme à chaque fois qu'il repoussait au lendemain.

Ce qui s’avéra vrai quand, à l’aube, il vit le seuil de son commissariat être franchi par ce _maudit_ assassin.

Dès que la figure encapuchonnée d’Arno surgit dans l’encadrement, il se mit à prier par réflexe pour résister à la tentation de se jeter du haut du Palais de Justice qui se trouvait non loin. Verdun se précipita sur le nouveau venu, et Vidocq observa la scène avec les yeux brillants de celui qui avait réussi son plan à merveille.

— Qu’est-ce que… ? balbutia l’assassin d’une voix stupéfaite.

Il regarda la bestiole tourner autour de ses bottes d’un air surpris, mais ce n’était apparemment pas la chose la plus incroyable qu’il devait avoir vu dans sa vie. Puis, ce dernier décocha un regard interrogateur au ministre, et Lapparent sentit le canon de son pistolet lui faire de l’œil, posé sur son bureau.

— Un seul mot et je vous jure que vous prenez sa place ou pire, siffla-t-il en désignant la cellule de Vidocq d’un regard noir.

Le prisonnier afficha un grand sourire satisfait, et porta deux doigts à sa tempe avant de les éloigner pour saluer le nouvel arrivant. Arno, lui, eut l’intelligence de hocher respectueusement la tête pour calmer les tensions en remarquant que Lapparent avait serré les poings. Puis il reporta son attention sur Verdun, qui reniflait toujours ses bottes, et acquiesça d’un ton entendu :

— Oui, je sais, je sens la chèvre.

— La chèvre ? répéta curieusement Vidocq en penchant la tête derrière sa prison.

— Le marquis a aussi des animaux de compagnie... _Particuliers_ , se justifia l’assassin d'un air vaguement habitué.

Un ange passa.

— Elle s'appelle Asmodée, je crois.

Puis, Arno capta l’œillade perçante qui lui venait du bureau, et sembla se ressaisir.

— Enfin, tu sais quoi ? Je repasserai.

— Sage décision, grinça Charles sans desserrer les poings.

Précautionneusement, l’assassin fit deux pas en arrière, comme s’il avait peur de déclencher une bombe à tout instant ; puis, il fila comme une ombre, non sans caresser la tête du cochon avant de partir dans un geste affectueux.

— Plus jamais tu ne m'offriras quelque chose à part ton silence ou ta tête montée sur une pique, ordonna le ministre d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Vidocq lui répondit par un rictus narquois.

Stupide  _voleur._

**Author's Note:**

> (Le nom du cochon est une référence au surnom qu'on donnait à Charles quand il est devenu ministre. Allez voir sur la page wikipédia, c'est du génie.)


End file.
